memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/The Way of the Warrior/Teaser
Martin and Kira, both carrying the modified phaser rifles. They're in motion, hurrying down a corridor, looking grim and focused. Whatever's up, it's serious business. They reach a doorway and flatten themselves against the bulkhead, one on each side of the door, SWAT team style. Martin nods to Kira, holds up his hand, and counts down three-two-one with his fingers. As his hand closes into a fist, Kira hits the com-panel with her palm, the door opens, and they both swing into the doorway and aim their rifles. As they enter, Martin fires his phaser rifle, which gives off an expanding burst of energy, washing over the room. They both wait for a beat. Whatever they're hunting isn't there. Their combadges chirps and Commander Halliwell comes over the com. Any luck on finding the Changeling, we haven't found a trace of him yet says Typhuss over the com. Captain Martin taps his combadge. No nothing yet we'll keep searching move to section eighteen and we'll keep checking guest quarters for the Changeling remember he's extremely dangerous Captain Martin says as he looks at Kira. Typhuss replies. Aye sir, I will says Typhuss over the com. John taps his combadge twice to turn it off and he and Kira moves out, Martin and Kira enter, but before they can set themselves to fire, a chair in the room suddenly shape-shift into a jet of protoplasmic goo. The goo quickly arcs toward the door, changing in mid-flight into a bird, which flies away. He's go before Martin or Kira can get off a shot. Captain Martin taps his combadge. HE'S MOVING TOWARDS THE PROMENADE Captain Martin shouts as he and Kira are in pursuit of it. On the Promenade two person security teams, armed with phaser rifles, run along either side of the upper level of the Promenade. Down below, Bashir, also armed with a rifle, takes cover behind the shop directory. Bashir who's a full lieutenant now he gets into position and taps his combadge to give instructions to the security team he's leading. All right, I want phaser sweeps of everything in the Promenade, he's here somewhere, let's find him on three, one, two just then, an arm reaches from behind Bashir and grabs him by the shoulder. As a startled Bashir turns around, we hear the sound of a morph. The tail end of a morph as Odo separates himself from the shop directory. Just then, O'Brien steps up behind Odo and aims his phaser rifle at the constable. Bang your dead Chief O'Brien says as he looks at the constable as he points the rifle at him. Odo looks at him. And so is Doctor Bashir Odo says as he looks at him. Just then, Martin and Kira enter the Promenade. They join Bashir, O'Brien, Halliwell, and Odo, as do several security officers as Commander Halliwell asked the computer for the time of the battle drill. Computer, time says Typhuss to the computer. Three hours, twenty-seven minutes the computer says in its female voice. Odo looks at them. That's not good enough, if one of my people were loose on the station for that long, there's no telling what damage he could do Odo says as he looks at his comrades. Captain Martin turns to Major Kira. Schedule another surprise drill, if the Dominion tries to infiltrate the station, I want to be ready for them Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Then Odo looks at them. And remind everyone that next time, they'd better sweep everything, a changeling can be anything, a post, a pillar, patting the directory, even a patch of reflective surfacing Odo says as he looks at them. O'Brien looks at him. We get the picture Constable Chief O'Brien says as he looks at Odo. I hope so Chief just make sure that you remember that the Founders are better shape-shifters them I am Odo says as he looks at them. Quark shows up. Excuse me, but if you're done scaring my customers away, I'd like to reopen the bar Quark says as he looks at them. Kira looks at him. Go ahead Quark Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thank you Quark says as he looks at them. Typhuss turns to Kira. Are you doing anything right now says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Just scheduling drills that's all why? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink with me in my quarters says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Sure Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right, you can try wine from Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him then Captain Martin walks over to Commander Halliwell. Major can we make it 1900 hours I've got a date with Piper she's visiting from Earth John says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Sure Captain be sure to send her my regards Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles and hands her his rifle and walks to his quarters as Kira looks at Typhuss. They're making peace since Kelly has been here Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. Yeah, they says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. In his quarters John is dressed down as he's getting the table ready for Piper to show up when the door chimes he looks at it. Come John says as he looks at the doors. They open and Piper walks into the room. Hey there sweetie wow you look great John says as he kissed Piper. She kissed him back and looks at him. And you made dinner Piper says as she looks at the food on the table. Before John could speak the com activates and Typhuss's voice comes over the com. Captain, you are being hailed by Starfleet Command says Typhuss over the com. He smiles. Thanks Commander patch it down here this will only take a minute John says as he looks at Piper. He activates the desktop monitor. Admiral what can I do for you? Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor. Vice Admiral James Leyton appears on the monitor. Captain how goes the drills? Admiral Leyton says on the screen. He looks at the screen. There going great sir I was just about to have dinner with my wife when you called John says as he looks at the monitor. He smiles. Then I won't keep you long Starbase 211 has been monitoring some disturbance deep in Cardassian space at their homeworld of Cardassia, I've dispatched the Monitor, Hood, Crazy Horse, and the Cario to the border I want you to keep the Defiant on standby alert in case this spills out Admiral Leyton says on the monitor. John looks at the screen. Aye, sir anything else? Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor. Leyton thinks and then responses. Just keep your friends close and your enemies closer Leyton out Admiral Leyton says on the screen and the transmission ends as John is confused by that. He walks over to Piper and is about to have dinner when Typhuss calls again about a tachyon disturbance. Captain, sensors are reading a tachyon disturbance, I think you better come and see this says Typhuss over the com. He smiles. I'm on my way Commander Martin out John says as he looks at Piper. Piper looks at him. Bad timing as usual there will be other times we'll have a nice romantic dinner sweetie the station will always be here Piper says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You always know how to light my soul until I get back enjoy the side meal I made John says as he kisses her and leaves for ops. In ops Captain Martin steps off the turbolift as he looks at the viewer and sees a Klingon battleship. What the hell is that? Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Commander Halliwell looks at him. Its the IKS Negh'Var, the new Klingon ship says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. He looks at the viewer. Damn she's armed to the teeth one forward disruptor, 20 disruptor cannons, four torpedo launchers, and shields Chief O'Brien says as he is giving the description of the heavy battlecruiser. Captain Martin looks at Commander Halliwell at his station. Open a channel hopefully she's just here to improve our odds against the Dominion but just in case keep your hand on the defense systems Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. Commander Halliwell hails the vessel then looks at Captain Martin. They are responding Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. He looks at the viewer and it shows the bridge of the cruiser General Martok appears. Captain Martin I bring greetings from your allies in the Klingon Empire says General Martok on the viewscreen. Captain Martin looks at Commander Halliwell then back at the viewer. General welcome to Deep Space 9 what can I do for you? Captain Martin asked as he looks at the viewer. Martok smiles. It has been a long journey, my men require shore leave General Martok says on the viewer. Captain Martin walks down to the large table. Certainly, they can come aboard whenever they like Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Martok smiles a bit. Good Sowee TAH! (Uncloak!) Martok says in Klingon to an officer as the transmission ends. Commander Halliwell looks at his console and reports on massive tachyon surges around the station. Captain, there are massive tachyon surges around the station says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Suddenly, an entire task force of Klingon ships decloaks behind the Negh'Var. Both John and Typhuss are shocked by this.